1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a carriage moving device, a carriage moving method and a computer-readable recording medium containing computer-executable instructions to execute the carriage moving method.
2. Conventional Art
Conventionally, an inkjet printer employing a carriage which is movable in a main scanning direction and a recording head mounted on the carriage has been known. Ink is ejected from the recording head while the carriage is moving in the main scanning direction. Typically, the carriage is moved by a motor and rotation of the motor is controlled based on a pulse signal which is output from an encoder unit as the carriage moves. With such a configuration, the carriage can be controlled to locate at a desired position accurately.